Look To The Stars
by secretlovers
Summary: kurama meets the love of his life, she beautiful,powerful,compassionate,deadly,perfect,and all of renkai wants her dead. whats a guy to do?
1. hotaru

Look To the Stars

Look To the Stars

_Talking_

Thinking

**Youko **

**Kurama**

_**Heiei **_

_**Hotaru **_ (Hotaru means firefly or lightning bug)

Kurama sighed; today was going to be an uneventful day. He heard there was a new student. He hoped it wasn't a girl. He could only guess that if it was a girl she would become a part of his fan club. She heard the door open and when he looked up and saw who entered his mouth dropped. She was gorgeous! With long flowing brown hair and beautiful honey brown eyes, sweet supal lips. A perfect figure.

_Hello everyone, I'm Takamora Hotaru._ Her voice was soft and delicate, like a small wine glass that threatened to break in even the most skilled of hands. Hands like his.

He couldn't take his eyes off her and apparently nether could any other male in the whole school. It was obvious that she had her own fan club now. And to be honest, he was thinking of becoming the president of said club. But then he noticed something… off about her. Like she wasn't what she appeared to be. Well he would have to find out latter.

_Well Miss Takamora, please take a seat_ the teacher said pleasantly, it was quite obvious that he was already taken with her (not that way sicko! Its more like he thinks of her as one of his kids) she nodded and sat down behind Kurama.

He had noticed when he felt someone staring at him but it wasn't the usual lustful stare, more like a curious and calculating stare. Like someone was seizing him up, testing him. He turned his head and locked eyes with Hotaru. She looked like she got the information she wanted and was satisfied and went back to taking notes, but Kurama couldn't do the same. She intrigued him. A puzzle he wanted to and would solve. But to do that he would have to get close to her. Something he didn't mind in the least, he actually found himself quite happy with the thought of spending time with her.

**Yo red what are yo—whoa! That is a sorceress! God! Do you know how rare they are?!** Youko exclaimed.

**No I don't, can you tell me about them?** Kurama inquired.

**Yeah, you see sorceresses are really rare because they are very powerful and well amazingly beautiful, I can tell you right now that this is only a dull version of how she looks. They are hunted for many reasons, each one different for each sorceress. There aren't anymore sorcerers because they're all dead from hunting. You should count yourself lucky to ever see one. I've only seen one in my entire life, and I'm 5000 years old. ** Youko explained.

**Wow. Lets talk to her after class, after all next is lunch, we could get her all to ourselves if we play our cards right.**

**You're staring to learn.** Was all a chuckling Youko said before going back to sleep, but not before one last glance at **Hotaru****.**

So, she is even more beautiful then she is currently revealing eh? That is hard to believe. To be more beautiful then she is now, wow I would love to see that. He thought.

Later that day….

It was lunch was in session and every male in the school was crowded around Hotaru. She was laughing and joking with them all, and Kurama couldn't help but feel a bit jealous and possessive.

So he walked right up to her and asked.

_Would you like to have lunch with me?_ She smiled a gentle smile that made everyone feel lighthearted. With a nod she told the others that she would talk to them latter but she was going to spend time with Minamino-san. He held out his hand which she readily took to help her off from her position sitting on the table.

Their time together was pleasant and both Youko and Kurama found that they liked Hotaru very much. They learned she was smart, kind, compassionate, affectionate, loyal, spunky, caring, cunning, and adorable. Nether could get enough of her. So they—well Kurama--- asked if she would be willing to eat lunch with him from now on. Which she agreed to.

They had almost all their classes together so it was rare they were apart and they learned to trust each other with any and every secret, well almost every secret but that would be resolved today.

Kurama walked Hotaru to their favorite park and made sure there was no one even remotely close to them. There he began.

_Listen Hotaru, I really like you, but I want you to know the truth. I'm a demon, a fox demon. You see Youko was the king of thieves back in the day. One day he was getting cocky and that was the death if him. Well not exactly, he separated his soul from his body and sealed it inside the child of a pregnant human. Me. I don't want you to hate me, but you're my best friend and I felt you had a right to know._ He finished.

No sound came from Hotaru; he began to feel like she rejected him. But then he felt arms wrap themselves around him. He looked up to see Hotaru's smiling face.

_I don't hate you Suichi, I could never hate you. You are my best friend to so you deserve to know. I am a sorceress. One of the last of my kind. There are only two others. I accept you and always will no matter what you are. Hey! How about you show me your Youko form and I will show you what I really look like?_ She suggested.

He smirked and transformed and she did the same. When they were done they were staring, mouths wide at each other. (You know how Youko looks, if not Google it. I have a picture of Hotaru on my profile, just check it out because it is too hard to describe.)

After that day they began to train together, they learned a lot about what the other can do and came up with many combination attacks, though they also improved their own strength so they could fight with perfection without the other at any given time.

Kurama made sure to not let the other detectives know about Hotaru's existence. They were doing good at that for a while, 6 months to be exact, training very often and just talking, till one day, the others found out.


	2. misunderstaning and trouble

Look To the Stars

Look To the Stars

_Talking_

Thinking

**Youko **

**Kurama**

_**Heiei **_

_**Hotaru **_ (Hotaru means firefly or lightning bug)

They didn't see it happen, one minute Hotaru and Kurama were chatting happily to one another the next a black blur zoomed in front of her and revealed itself to be the forbidden child Heiei. He had given her a cold glare causing Kurama to glare at him back. That must have surprised the guy because he backed off for a bit before retuning with two others. A boy with slicked back raven hair and appeared to be a half demon, the other was an ugly human with high spiritual power. They all stared at Hotaru as if she committed a heinous crime.

Kurama was feeling all the hostility towards her and didn't like it one bit, he voiced his opinion as well. They just gave him a look like he didn't know what he was saying. It was then that he figured it out. They thought that Hotaru cast some spell on him and is controlling his actions. That thought sent him over the edge and he outright growled at them. That made them look at him seriously now.

_I don't caer what you think she is doing, she isn't causing any trouble. She hasn't done anything so back away from her. And no I am under no spell, I have my own thoughts and priorities in line so don't you even dare suggest that. You didn't even try to get to know her for 5 minutes before you already labeled her as someone trying to get into my pants. I appreciate the concern but if you are going to continue acting this way towards her you can forget about it. _ He said slowly, confidently. But them he saw Hotaru shake her head, all the others turned her.

_No it's okay Kurama-kun; you don't need to give up your friends for me. They are only looking out for you best interests. It's not the first time I've been accused of doing something because of what I am without any proof. It won't be the last time ether. Don't worry I'll be okay, maybe it would be best if we didn't hang out that much since it's obvious they don't like me all that much._ She replied giving a smile, but they could all tell it was filled with pain and remorse, they saw it in such a way they knew there was no acting. They could also smell the salt in the air. She really wasn't trying to seduce their friend, and now she was leaving.

_No Hotaru, don't go._ Kurama cried out, he didn't want to be away from her.

_No, it's for the best, I'll see you latter…. Well maybe not. I have to go._ With that she ran off.

Leaving a broken hearted fox and three guilty friends. The avatar didn't even look at them, after Hotaru was out of sight he walked off, feeling lonelier then ever before. Yusuke and Kuwabara tried to make things right, to try and get Kurama to forgive them but the red head was set on ignoring them. If it wasn't for them he would still be with his best friend and love interest. Heiei was feeling bad about it too but couldn't get over his pride enough to apologize. So he just sat in a tree and moped.

Kurama didn't speak to them unless necessary for a while, it was during that time that they learned the extent of how much they screwed up. They had went over to his place and talked to his mother, asking to see if she knew anything about the girl. The mother had only good things to say about the girl, how she was perfect for her little Suichi, and how she could tell they both liked each other a lot and it was only a matter of time before they got together.

But that she was beginning to worry because Hotaru hadn't come by in while and she fears that she and Suichi got into and argument of some sort. That only made them feel worse. They had tried talking to Suichi and it didn't work, so they were going to try the only person who could save their friendship with Kurama, Hotaru. Surely he would listen to her.

So now they need to find the girl, not an easy task, they looked everywhere and couldn't find her. No matter where they went she just managed to get away from them, even Heiei couldn't catch her. Till one day they saw her at the park singing for the children. All of the kids had happy and awed looks on their faces, but who wouldn't. That girl's voice was angelic, when the turned they saw Kurama watching her. He looked like he was in heaven with the way he gazed at her.

Before they could do anything Kurama walked right up to her and apologized for their actions and that he hope she would forgive him. (Wow, looks like he doesn't even care about them.) it took awhile but they finally sorted things out and were friends again. That was sealed when Kurama hugged her and she allowed him to, also reciprocating (I used that word right, right?) The movement.

Since then they got to know her and quickly came to think of her as a younger sibling. It was only a few days latter when Botan caught Hotaru and Kurama having sex, he had just released into her when Botan walked in. she screamed and yelled at him. Kurama didn't understand why she was acting this way, he never even remotely shown interest in him and has told Hotaru so before, so he wasn't afraid she would get the wrong idea. She (Botan) had thrown a fit and went to renkai, where she told Koenma about what she saw and found out. That the girl was a sorceress.

That day Hotaru gathered up the guys and told her of the dangers that was about to become a part of their lives should they decide to stay by her side. Kurama of course didn't even give it a second thought; he was by her side, now and always. They others agreed too but they were worried about their loved ones. Hotaru promised that she would take care of everything.

It wasn't until later Koenma called them for a mission, Kurama refused to go; he wanted to be there with Hotaru when she talked to his mother about the truth.

Koenma's office….

_Glad you could make it. You have a new mission, to kill Hotaru Takamora….. _


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT ANNONCEMENT

**i am out of ideas for my stories, if you have ANY ideas that you think will go good with ANY of them, please tell me. if you have any comments or complaints you can tell me. HOWEVER, DON'T go saying that my fics are horrible or anything like that, you think you have better ideas then me, then give me a suggestion or two, if you want to help out and co author on any of the stories then tell me. if not then keep your problems to yourself and don't waste 2 minutes of my life.  
**

**therefore, until I get some inspiration, all my fics are currently on hold. I might update one or two of them when the write ideas come around, I might even start new stories and add them on. But for all of my fics, if you want it to continue you need to give me a reason to keep it going or an idea that I can use, otherwise, I will get bored with it and not continue. And I am not offering any of my fics up for adoption unless I feel that the author has reached my standards.**


	4. important

Im coming back to fanfiction and rewriting/ editing a lot of my stories. When my mom's boyfriend finally come sometime around march he'll help me make the website I created more effective so I will then return to posting stories and running that website. However I will put chapters up on here but on my website will be the unsecured chapters and where I am going to enter my original stories as well as give recommendations to other stories that I have read and think others would enjoy. So to all the members of my website sorry I haven't been on in a while but I couldn't figure out how to improve it and make it more effective but my mom's boyfriend does so he has to help me with it. I'll message you as well as announce it on fanfiction when the website is fully operational in if you need a new web address to go to. On my profile is going to be a pole of which story you would prefer me to work on first. That will be the story I spend a majority of my time and effort on and will continue to do so until its completion. However I will occationally update the others. I will be taking down all the ANs from my stories because I looked them over and found them to be rather annoying and mostly childish so you won't have to worry about me posting any more of those unless it's really important. I will try to update monthly if not weekly and I am open to any requests for stories as long as they aren't kagome related


End file.
